Bagel Meets Donut
Bagel Meets Donut is an episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Plot Bagel meets Donut, and they become best friends. But Donut has a dark secret... Bagel is at a busy supermarket, with tons of people. One person attempts to steal Bagel's food, but he quickly runs to the cashier before he can. Bagel digs around for money in his hat, but he realizes he has no money. He nervously laughs because a hand thrusts towards him with a few coins and two 50 dollar bills. Bagel thanks him, and the screen pans to the person, who is revealed to be Donut. He says it's no problem, and he walks away, accidentally dropping his cellphone from his hat. Bagel picks up the cellphone and he tells Donut he dropped it. Donut laughs and thanks him. They begin to chat about phones before Donut gives Bagel his number. Bagel waves goodbye as he walks out of the store. A day later, Chrome slams a red button and a meeting table pops up. The gang are seated at the chairs surrounding the table, murmuring in boredom. Bagel arrives with Donut, and they high-five. Chrome asks who Donut is, and he introduces himself. The gang immediately like Donut, and Chrome allows him to participate in the meeting. Donut, unlike the others, is focused and obviously not bored. Donut encourages Bagel to focus as well, but he declines. Donut laughs a bit before his smartphone plays a ringtone, and Donut answers it. Donut says he has to go, and the gang wave bye. The next day, Bagel receives a call from Donut. Donut asks if he wants to go bowling with the gang. Bagel calls the others and they accept the invitation. They all go bowling a few hours later. Donut wins every round, and Chrome begins to get fishy about Donut. Chrome tells the gang about Donut, and they laugh, telling Chrome he must just be a really good bowler. Donut sweats a bit and he leaves. Rob starts to get fishy about Donut as well and when the gang goes home, Chrome and Rob come up with a plan to see what Donut is doing. That night, they spy on Donut. Donut looks at the bush the two are hiding in, and he continues to walk. The bush walks with Donut. Donut notices bush senpai and immediately reacts, running away from it. Chrome and Rob jump out of the bush and pounce Donut. Rob smacks him, asking if he's doing anything suspicious. Donut answers no. After a moment of silence, Rob asks if he's doing anything suspicious again. Donut answers no again and escapes from their grasp. He walks away, and Chrome and Rob ponder. Chrome comes to the conclusion Donut is just a really good bowler. Donut goes home, and he gets the TV remote and opens the battery compartment. Instead of batteries, there's a button. Donut presses the button and the rug opens to the basement. Donut gets out a bazooka with Bagel's name literally on it. Donut runs to assassinate Bagel. Rob catches Donut and tries to steal the bazooka from him. Donut shoots Rob with the bazooka and he is rocketed towards a randomly placed brick wall. Chrome notices this and sneaks up on Donut. Donut's eyes glow red and he grabs Chrome. He puts the bazooka up to Chrome's head. Chrome puts his hands up and Donut is about to pull the trigger, before BatDoug jumps on Donut and instead makes him fire to Spot's Funtime Pizza Place. Donut tackles BatDoug, and Chrome calls Bagel, telling him Donut was lying about being a friend. Chrome and BatDoug fight with Donut, and Bagel arrives. Bagel yells at Donut, saying he trusted him. Donut shrugs and aims the bazooka at Bagel. Bagel continues to rant, and Donut realizes no matter how much the Illuminate is paying him, he can't destroy friendship. Donut apologizes and tells him to blame the Illuminate. He parts ways with Bagel, and walks away. Donut goes to an underground base, and is greeted by Toast Man. Toast Man's van honks, apparently greeting Donut. Donut says that he quits and walks away. Toast Man has an unamused look on his face, and his van honks. Toast Man gets inside his van and drives away. A "To Be Continued" screen shows up and the episode ends. Reception The episode had mixed reviews, saying that it was enjoyable but some parts were bad in their opinion. Category:Episodes